Dear Diary
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Convinced the world is coming to an end, Tony writes a diary entry.


**Title**: Dear Diary  
**Author:** Sofia Bee  
**Category:** The Avengers  
**Rating**: T (adult issues)  
**Summary**: When Tony finds himself near the end, he puts his final words on paper so that he may never be forgotten.

**Notes:** I wrote this premise for Vampire Diaries when Alaric was supposed to die, but I felt with a little rewriting, it would work better for Avengers.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

"**Just look at me as the pages of your diary"**

Dear Diary,

I've figured out how the world will end. Surprisingly enough it isn't with the help of the usual science bro's BOOM nor is it by the drunken arm wrestling war between Thor and his impossible to pronounce Hammer. Seriously, who the crap names a hammer and furthermore, who gives it such a stupid name?

Secretly I taunt Captain Tightpants that the world will end with zombies knocking down the front door and eating his brains as a midnight snack. Birdbrain and I triumphantly convinced him and Goldilocks that Shaun of the Dead was in fact footage from CNN. I recorded the Cap's girly shriek to the high heavens as my ringtone. He's threatened to shove my phone up my ass ever since every time it rings.

Sadly, the world doesn't end with such humor. It's quite boring actually.

I wrote my will today. Not entirely sure why I decided to do that.

Sure, I own most of New York and have more money than I know what to do with. Philanthropist anyone? It's just who the hell do I leave it to now?

To everyone's surprise I outlived most of them. Who the hell would have thought, that the great Tony Stark would outlive any of the sensible people? Well, sensible remains to be seen, but a hell of a lot more sensible than me that's for damn sure.

Don't tell Pepper I admitted that.

Pepper, my precious Pepper.

I always thought that I would leave everything to her and that she could live the rest of her life out in style after I stupidly got myself blown up or worse, died of high cholesterol. I would have bet my arm, my good arm that my addiction to shwarma would somehow make my heart stop. That my angel would take over for me.

Kind of hard to leave everything to an actual angel.

The day Pepper died, I think I died a little too. It was natural, and no money in the world could buy her life or at the very least more time. It happened so long ago now that I can't even remember the accurate medical explanation that Bruce provided me with. I remember the funeral though. Black suits, black umbrellas, way too much rain and far too many tears. Though sad, I am sure there was fanfare up in the high heavens upon her arrival in her golden carriage. Heaven, or whatever is up there, truly gained a proper queen.

But here on earth I was left with something more than just a void in my heart. The house was now just filled with cool sheets and empty spaces. It was the first time I actually wondered why we didn't have little starklings of our own. A boy and two girls, naturally with my rugged good looks, hopefully with Pepper's good judgment. Lord knows she is the only good thing I ever made a judgment call with.

I lost the bet to Steve on how long Natasha would live. Damn bitch lived a decade longer than I predicted and then got bombed by her own country men in Russia. Seriously, is there no sense of patriotism left in this forsaken world? She went out like a warrior though, but we all know sheer stubbornness is what got her blown to smithereens. Who the hell does she think she is, showing me up in the stubborn department? That thrown is mine, and I will not have that crown taken from me.

Then we had Legolas. Legend has it that elves, though immortal, can be slain by the blade or by a broken heart. It wasn't long after Natasha went KABLOOM that the birdbrain flung himself off some tower in Budapest so he can join her to fight off the demons in hell. I tried to talk him out of it, we all knew that Natasha was probably ruling the Underworld upon her arrival. No battles needed to be fought there. In some weird warped way, it was kind of romantic, in that weird SHIELD kinda way. I've stopped trying to figure those two out.

Thor died of type 2 diabetes. Yes, you read right, the GOD died of diabetes. Death by poptarts. Since finding out about Midgardian food, he actually turned out to be a decent chef thanks to the likes of Paula Deen. I did enjoy his pancakes, made with respect and pride and about a pound of Crisco. Sometimes when the random thunderstorm hits, I always think the big glut is trying to give us a sign that he is somewhere up there. I look up and I see sky painted epiphanies. I hope he is keeping Pepper company, he always did manage to make her smile.

I miss her smile.

Steve just…disappeared. I assumed he died somewhere along the way or went all Walt Disney on us and had himself frozen. Us fading into the sunset one by one reminded him too much of everyone he lost in his prior life.

Fury lost his other eye due to that bitch called age.

Even JARVIS slipped into the darkness of deletion. My greatest work. It was time though, kind of difficult to have JARVIS around when I can't open my mouth to speak anymore….

And in your near loneliness it creeps up on you. Slowly, over time. The hands start to have tremors to a point where Butterfingers seemed like a brain surgeon with much steadier limbs. The voice starts to falter and the smirks begin to fade. The intruder had entered and had no plans of leaving.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how the world ends. No snarky comments a la Tony, which I had trademarked by the way. No BOOM BOOM from Science Bro Inc. No aliens trying to take over my precious Tower. The end of the world comes when your body betrays you, your voice disappears behind the sunset, and all that you know is not really there, taunts you behind your eyelids.

Oh, and in the end, that stupid will I ended up writing, I left everything to Bruce. Hopefully he can stop the end of the world known as Parkinson's Disease.

Signed,

**_Tony "Iron Man" Stark._**

* * *

He was shocked that he managed his signature smirk as he concluded the typed letter. The Parkinson's had advanced and the tremors had made typing unbearably difficult. Tony hoped that Bruce would fix the typos, save him some kind of dignity.

And with a deep breath, he turned to Bruce. No words were needed, or could be uttered in Tony's case, the disease had already taken his voice. He had merely exchanged looks with his last living, and truth be told, dearest friend. Bruce nodded, knowing exactly what Tony needed.

A hug was exchanged and Bruce promised him he'd take care of everything. And with that, Tony closed his eyes and smiled, seeing Pepper waiting with open arms.

Bruce pulled the trigger that he held to Tony's head.

* * *

_It is with the deepest sadness I watched my best friend go through Parkinson's Disease with her father. I pray for those who have to go through it _

_REVIEW._


End file.
